


I Know You Are But What Am I

by NotTheHotPot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, I Don't Even Know, Insults, Oneshot, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheHotPot/pseuds/NotTheHotPot
Summary: A brief unconnected scene that I thought a good start for a fic but didn't feel up to continuing.
Kudos: 2





	I Know You Are But What Am I

  
"You're just like you're Father-" Snape started.

"No, you are." Harry couldn't help but say.

"What did you say to me _Potter_?" The Professor asked in a low dangerous voice.

"I said you are the one like my Father. He had three thugs help him bully you, you just use Dumbledore, your age and position to help you bully others but it amounts to the same thing!"

"One hundred points from Gryffindor you arrogant swine!"

Harry waited, surely one of the professors would- but no, they almost did say a word against Snape's actions- that only happened when they were in a rush to blabber on about something else.

Harry .. gave up. He tried being a good student but.. he couldn't do this anymore.

"I hate using my fame but.. for you.. for you I'm going to. I will become everything I hate to get rid of you, that's how much you've angered me... I'll use my fame to tell everyone how a death eater is bullying the boy-who-lived, strangers on the street to the Daily Prophet, anyone that will listen. If it doesn't work... Well, Dumbledore misunderstood but I've already intentionally murdered one professor. I could have got away, I'm used to getting away from violent thugs thanks to him leaving me with the Dursleys and having you, Voldemort, werewolves and the like teach here. I could have given the Cerberus earplugs made out of shreds of my shirt and just waited for the squirrel of a professor to die but I wanted the satisfaction of killing someone working for my parents murderer and sure enough he died in agony at my hands and it was a rush. I still remember the smell of cooking pork... somehow with all that grease in your hair I doubt the smell will be as pleasant, choking you with magical fire of my Mother's love seems likely to kill everyone in the castle- that won't do as satisfying as it'd be... Besides, you might like it being something of my Mom's... No, if I can't drive you out with my fame I'll do what you always threatened to do to me and poison you. The Dursley's tried a time or three so I know what to do- any muggle medication taken too much, cleaning chemicals to bug spray... I hope you're better with your antidotes than you are teaching them or it'll be boring. I know Dumbledore will bend over for you and protect you from all the world's harms like the doting lover he is.. but he won't live forever and it only takes you failing to detect it once while I can use my get-out-jail-free card of being the only one able to kill Voldemort to keep trying. If you were as Slytherin as you imagine yourself to be you'd never made someone who hates his fame hate you even more. You might want to start packing but you won't because you're arrogant just like my Father was."

The great hall was deathly silent. 

"I'll help Potter! The only good death eater is a dead death eater!"

"Drive out the damned Snakes while you're at it, most of them spout pureblood nonsense, it's only a matter of time before they're death eaters too!"

Dumbledore's cannon blast charm usually made the hall silent, this time it was akin to a bottle breaking as the spells started flying and the hall exploded into sound and chaos as the the final battle started years early.

Harry's eyes glinted in satisfaction, a slight red sheen appearing them as he joined in the fray.


End file.
